Embryonic stem (ES) cells can grow indefinitely while maintaining pluripotency and can differentiate into cells of all three germ layers (Evans & Kaufman, Nature 292:154-156 (1981)). Human ES cells will be useful in treating a host of diseases, such as Parkinson's disease, spinal cord injury and diabetes (Thomson et al., Science 282:1145-1147 (1998)). Scientists have sought technical solutions to avoid the current method of generating ES cells from blastocyst cells and to avoid anticipated tissue rejection problems following transplantation into patients. One desirable way to accomplish these solutions would be to generate pluripotent cells directly from somatic cells of a post-natal individual.
Somatic cells can be reprogrammed by transferring their nuclear contents into oocytes (Wilmut et al, Nature 385:810-813(1997)) or by fusion with ES cells (Cowan et al., Science 309:1369-1373 (2005)), indicating that unfertilized eggs and ES cells contain factors that confer totipotency or pluripotency in somatic cells.
Likewise, Yu et al. showed that cells derived by in vitro differentiation from an H1 Oct4 knock-in ES cells did not express EGFP, but that EGFP expression was restored upon cell-cell fusion with human ES cells. Yu et al., Stem Cells 24:168-176 (2006), incorporated herein by reference as if set forth in its entirety). Therefore, Yu et al. demonstrated that differentiated cells can become pluripotent via cell-cell fusion with human ES cells. Regardless of the differentiated cell type, upon fusion with undifferentiated human ES cells, ES cell specific antigens and marker genes were expressed and differentiation-specific antigens were no longer detectable in the fused hybrid cells. Advantageously, EGFP expression was re-established in the hybrid cells, providing a convenient marker for re-establishment of pluripotent stem cell status. When the hybrid cells formed embryoid bodies (EBs), genes characteristic of all three germ layers and extra-embryonic tissues were up-regulated, indicating that the hybrid cells had a potential to differentiate into multiple lineages.
Although the transcriptional determination of pluripotency is not fully understood, several transcription factors, including Oct 3/4 (Nichols et al., Cell 95:379-391(1998)), Sox2 (Avilion et al., Genes Dev. 17:126-140 (2003)) and Nanog (Chambers et al., Cell 113:643-655(2003)) are involved in maintaining ES cell pluripotency; however, none is sufficient alone to specify ES cell identity.
Chambers & Smith (EP 1 698 639 A2, (2002)) maintained pluripotent murine cells without a feeder layer or feeder cell extract and without a gp 130 cytokine by introducing vectors that encode or activate differentiation-suppressing factors, but did not convert differentiated cells into a pluripotent state.
More recently, Takahashi & Yamanaka introduced four factors (i.e., Oct3/4, Sox2, c-Myc and Klf4) into mouse ES cells and mouse adult fibroblasts cultured under conditions suitable for mouse ES cell culture to obtain induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cells that exhibited mouse ES cell morphology and growth properties and expressed mouse ES cell marker genes (Takahashi & Yamanaka, Cell 126:663-676 (2006)). Notably, exogenous Oct-4 introduced into the mouse fibroblasts resulted in only marginal Oct-4 expression. Subcutaneous transplantation of iPS cells into nude mice resulted in tumors containing a variety of tissues from all three germ layers. Following injection into blastocysts, iPS cells contributed to mouse embryonic development. However, c-Myc, which was necessary for pluripotent induction, is an oncogene. Likewise, Klf4 is an oncogene. These data demonstrate that pluripotent cells can be directly generated from mouse fibroblast cultures by adding only a few defined factors using a retroviral transduction. However, as described infra, the set of factors used to produce iPS cells from differentiated mouse cells was insufficient to reprogram human somatic cells to pluripotency using lentiviral vectors without introducing additional changes to the cells.
One could hypothesize that factors that can reprogram human somatic cells differ from those factors that can reprogram somatic cells from model organisms (including mice) because ES cells from mice and humans require distinct sets of factors to remain undifferentiated, illustrating the significance of species-specific differences, even among mammals. For example, the leukemia inhibitory factor (LIF)/Stat3 pathway, a key to mouse ES cell proliferation, does not support human ES cell proliferation and appears inactive in conditions that support human ES cells (Daheron L, et al., Stem Cells 22:770-778 (2004); Humphrey R, et al., Stem Cells 22:522-530 (2004); and Matsuda T, et al., EMBO J. 18:4261-4269 (1999)).
Similarly, while bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs) together with LIF support mouse ES cell self-renewal at clonal densities in serum-free medium (Ying Q, et al., Cell 115:281-292 (2003)), they cause rapid human ES cell differentiation in conditions that would otherwise support self-renewal, such as culture on fibroblasts or in fibroblast-conditioned medium (Xu R, et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 20:1261-1264 (2002)). Indeed, inhibition of BMP signaling in human ES cells is beneficial (Xu R, et al., Nat. Methods 2:185-190 (2005)).
Still further, fibroblast growth factor (FGF) signaling is important to self-renewal of human ES cells, but apparently not for mice (Xu et al., (2005), supra; and Xu C, et al., Stem Cells 23:315-323 (2005)).
Accordingly, the art still seeks a set of potency-determining factors suited at least for use in methods for reprogramming primate (including human and non-human) somatic cells to yield pluripotent cells. Such cells, obtained without relying upon embryonic tissues, would be suited for use in applications already contemplated for existing, pluripotent, primate ES cells.